Daniel Bridge
He is the brother of Edward Bridge and is part of the Bridge trio along with his brother and sister-in-law Brenda Bridge who were the best of friends who were inseparable. Early Life Daniel was the younger brother of Edward Bridge and was born in Harrow and soon after his birth the Bridge family moved to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Daniel and Edward had been tthe closest of brothers from an earlier age and even when Edward began to go steady with Brenda his friendship with his brother continued. Edward ended up marrying Brenda but even then the three always managed to hang out together. In his younger days he had a brief relationship with Barbara Craig which unknowingly to him resulted in having a child being born Meadow. Not having a great education he ended up becoming a bus driver. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novel Volume 3 In the deluxe edition in ''The Tale of Daniel Bridge ''Daniel is in charge of arranging a night out to have a good meal between him Edward and Brenda something that happens every week. He decides to go to Club Flamingo for the meal not realising it is the notorious night club owned by Isaiah. Not liking the place at all with the loathsome people, gambling and poor food Edward and Brenda believes that Daniel has made a mistake in choice of venue. Regardless they eat their with Daniel ordering a Flamingo. However it is this Flamingo which is overcooked that manages to cause a fire and burn down the Club Flamingo much to Isaiah's horror. Volume 4 He is among those managed to be swept away by the flooding of the Forster house due to bad plumbing and after Crayden Forster opened the door causing for all the water in the house to go flooding out onto the streets. Volume 8 In Volume 8 Julia who had been good friends with Julie decides to end the friendship after Julie gains power and the school masacre which Julie helped engineered took place. She joins Edward, Brenda and Daniel's friendship group and its quite clear that she is embarking on a relationship with Daniel much to Edward and Brenda's delight. Meanwhile revealed in the deluxe edition Meadow is having her birthday in La Vista Restaurant with her mother Barbara Craig and she wishes as she blows the candles that she would be able to know who her father really is as this is something the embarassed Barbara Craig has never revealed and no one in the town even knows. Just then the Great Fire created by Michael Novak and Franco Fabregas breaks out and engulfs the restaurant. Barbara is safe but Meadow is trapped in the restaurant much to her horror. Daniel who was safe ends up jumping into the restaurant to safe Meadow who has found out is his daughter. He reveales this information to Meadow but sadly both of them perish within the fire. Volume 19 Although long gone the pain of his passing is felt by many especially Edward , Brenda and Julia who had hoped to one day marry him. When Edward and Brenda finally have a child they name him after Daniel, Danny Bridge and they view Daniel as hero who gave his life to try and save his daughter.